Matt's Diary
by MizukiMai
Summary: Matt has an e-diary. Mello finds it. Mello reads it. Roger hates shoplifters. Chaos ensues. More random than cracky. Come on, you know you want to click the pretty title button. Go ahead. Mello will give you a cookie for it. M/M FRIENDSHIP!
1. Blackmail Trumps Diary

I don't own Death Note. If I did in any way, shape, or form, L would still be alive and would be here to hand you a cookie for reading this. ...But have a cookie anyway.

* * *

MATT'S E-JOURNAL! KEEP OUT!

Journal,

My name is Matt and for safety reasons I'm not going to tell you my _real_ name. I am an orphan at the Wammy House for Super-Intelligent Kids or whatever crap they've come up with for the official name. My best friend is Mello. He loves chocolate and hates Near. That's pretty much all you need to know about him to figure out how to be his friend.

Sorry for the suckish opening, but I hate introductions. Plus, unlike a multitude of teenage girls out there, I don't think that a journal has to know all about me for me to write in it. Just my thoughts.

Today we went on a little outing to the store. Usually it's not really that eventful, and I'm not saying that it was all that great this time, either, except that when I got into the limo going back with all the other Wammy kids (yes, a limo. I know, obvious much? I thought the Wammy House prided itself on churning out undercover detectives) I realized I was carrying this random shirt. And I _hadn't paid for it_. I swear, I didn't mean to. You know how sometimes you grab something, look at it, forget you're holding it, then just kind of walk out with it? Yeah. So anyway, I told Roger and he totally freaked out, like, "YOU'RE GONNA GROW UP AND GO TO JAIL AND BE PART OF A MAFIA AND BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

Sometimes it's not all that great having Roger for your guardian.

I really wish that I hadn't told him that, too, because now he's… like… using it _against_ me. Like he suddenly hates me and now he thinks I shouldn't be third in line to be L's successor either. You know what I have to say about that?

"…Eh, he'll get over it."

It's true. He'll probably be fine in a couple of weeks. I hope. I will be doomed forever if he exaggerates too much and tells L that I shoplifted half the store's merchandise on purpose or something.

Crap, Roger's coming. I have to look innocent and close this out.

-Matt

~~MELLO'S NOTE~~

Hey guys.

So, I'm actually not sure what the heck kind of site this actually _is,_ but I just need to upload this somewhere. I am so happy. I have some really good blackmail against Matt, and you know what it is?

Matt keeps a freaking _diary!_

On his _computer!_

And I know the _password!_

…And Lord knows it took a long time for me to hack into this file. First his computer was on password-protect, even though that wasn't too much of a problem because I know the password in the first place. Then I saw this random file labeled "KEEP OUT".

Whoa. Matt's supposed to be a genius, so I'm not sure how he doesn't know that when you write 'keep out' on something, it just makes the person even more curious. So obviously I clicked the file and about a hundred little boxes popped up asking for passwords. Apparently Matt knows how to not only password-protect his file but password-protect it so that you need, like, _twenty_ passwords.

And that's when I knew that I had really hit the jackpot. (Twenty passwords usually equals very important.) Unfortunately Matt is a big fat computer geek so, long story short, every time you got the password off by more than three characters, it would close out and not even let you click on the file. You'd just be redirected to some random file with _one_ little icon on it that when you clicked the left-mouse button (even if you didn't click the icon) it flashed YOU ARE AN IDIOT in huge red letters across the screen. I freaked out because not only did it flash it across the screen but Matt's voice blasted out of the speakers on the computer telling you all the different ways you were an idiot, some of which could be more or less classified as obscene and/or R rated.

I couldn't get it to stop and was sure that any moment Matt would come running in and see me hacking onto his computer, so I finally just shut the thing down and started it back up again. I kept trying: you know, try one password, fail, shut the computer down, check that Matt wasn't coming, rinse and repeat. Finally, after literally two days of trying at this, I cracked the first password:

MATt LIKeS gAMEs

After that, I got the other passwords easily. They are as follows, in order of when the boxes come up:

MATt LIKeS gAMEs

NeAr LIkES RObOtS

MeLLo LikES ChOCoLATE

L LiKES CaNDy

LiSA LIkeS DRaWInG

KiRA LikES ?JuSTICE? (Note: you had to put the question marks in there too. You can bet _that_ took me a while to figure out.)

ROgEr HAtES ShOPLiFtERS

So all in all I was pretty proud of myself. The file was open and I could see the stuff inside. There was another file, labeled AUGUST. I opened it. You know what?

There was only _one_ thing in the file, and it was a Word document called "Thursday, 5th."

I was SO mad. I thought about coming up to Matt and punching him until I realized that it would give me away, obviously, and so I punched the bedpost instead. That wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, sine I learned firsthand how much more solid brass is than my knuckles, but hey. I let out some steam. And practically broke my hand.

Anyway, I tried to open the file and that exact same password thingy came up. I was ready to murder something by now, but I just had to know, so I tried more passwords around the lines of the first ones and managed to open the document.

As you can see, the diary entry itself isn't actually all that much, but I have three important pieces of information now:

I will know all about anything that Matt thinks about me. If he hates me, I'll know. If he thinks that I'm the greatest friend ever, I'll know. If he thinks I'm a big jerk, I'll know.

He has a diary. Therefore I have blackmail. Blackmail trumps diary.

I can tease Matt about things that, for all he knows, I wasn't aware of when they happened. (Psychic powers activate.)

One more thing: don't tell Matt. Hopefully he won't find his diary online anytime soon (oh, he WILL find it. It's just a question of when) and I can have my fun for longer. And hopefully when he finds out he won't kill me for it. The world will have suffered a major loss if Mello dies.

Mels out.

Author's Note

Mizuki says…

REVIEW!

I has cookies and I am not afraid to bribe.

No, seriously. Press the pretty button. Make Mello happy.


	2. Did you say chocolate?

Hi~!

Before I forget: I don't own Death Note. Sob.

Virtual cookies go to:

**LeahKeehl13 ***Hands Mello plushie* Thank you… enjoy your cookie!

**JessLovesLawliet **Thank you for the long...er review! *Hands L plushie*)

**Rockangel777**

**DarkAngelJudas**

**Miss Bright **Thankies for reviewing me! *hands Matt plushie*

**Cheesecake66**

**Martata **Thank you for Story Alerting me, I wuvz reviews! *hands Light plushie* (sorry, it's the only kind I had left. Unless you wanted BB… or… NEAR! Here, have a Near plushie.)

**Whispers-to-kill** Mello, why don't you reply to her. She was talking to you, anyways. _Mello_: Uh… sure. Thanks for saying you love me. I love you too, I guess. It's cool that you have a picture of us over your bed, so… here. (Matt plushie) That was my last one. Take care of it. I have to keep buying them 'cause people steal them. I don't buy plushies of myself, sorry.

Those who Story Alert/Favorite get a cookie. Those who review get a plushie AND a cookie!

On with the story~

MATT'S E-JOURNAL! KEEP OUT!

Journal,

Today I did something that I really, really shouldn't have done.

I stole Mello's chocolate.

So, okay, I guess it's like, well, _why_? Isn't that freaking _suicide_? Yes, actually, it is. But I survived. And Mello noticed that his chocolate was gone but at the moment still doesn't know where it is. He blamed Near. Quote: "That stupid little (fill in this blank with a swear word of your choice) Near, he stole my frikkin' chocolate!"

Mello never suspected his innocent redheaded best friend, ha ha.

I actually hid Mello's chocolate under the loose tile in the bathroom. I built a little secret chamber-thing under that tile, like a little box, where I can keep stuff: spare change, games I don't want anyone to touch, old photos I don't want Mello finding, Mello's chocolate, the like.

Mello eats chocolate like his life depends on it, no joke. So you can kind of see how actually _stealing_ his precious candy—well, just the process itself is overly difficult. Not to mention the planning, where to hide it when you actually get it, what to say and how to act when he notices it's missing, et cetera et cetera.

For the record, it's really hard to be completely silent when you're wearing jeans and boots, but I managed it. Mello was out at breakfast. He takes a long time to eat. I don't. It would have been easy except that Mello keeps security cameras and ridiculous stuff like that around his chocolate stash. I had to basically dismantle all the hidden cameras and noise recorders around his box of chocolate bars. It provided a way for me to spend my Saturday, that's for sure. (Can you tell Mello doesn't trust anyone with his chocolate?)

Anyway, I eventually made it to Mello's chocolate, grabbed it, and ran. He went over and slapped Near at lunch, which was funny, I guess, because that's the most surprised expression I've ever seen Near make, bar-none, but I feel kind of bad for Near, especially because it was my fault really. So I snuck into his room and gave him a bag of ice for his bruised cheek. He seemed grateful, or as grateful as Near can seem as he doesn't usually show much emotion. I just hope Mello doesn't find the chocolate and/or doesn't have some kind of chocolate-detector or something.

I feel kind of noncommittal about this journal thing, so the entries are probably going to be kind of few and far between. I'm going to take a nap now. I wonder why my computer is so slow. It's almost like someone rebooted it recently…? Hm. Probably just me imagining things.

-Matt

~~MELLO'S NOTE~~

I feel like cussing Matt out, bashing his face in, deleting all the stupid files on his stupid computer and burning all his videogames.

He hid my chocolate from me. And no one survives when they hide my chocolate from me. _No one._ And it's not even like it was someone else's that I stole—it was my _own _chocolate that I bought with my _own _money and oh, Matt's going to _die_ after I'm finished with him.

There. I'm done ranting.

…No, I'm not, actually.

Long story short, Matt just got over the flu a couple weeks ago. He was coughing and sneezing and throwing up anything we gave him, even a half a cracker, even broth. He had to stay in the hospital wing for a good seven days, during which time I basically just sat next to him holding his hand like I was his freaking girlfriend or something and kind of helped him out with his fever, which was making him delirious. Most of the time he genuinely thought I was his sister, poor sap. (I wonder what that says about my looks. Granted, he was mad from fever, but still. I've been mistaken for a girl by many coherent people before. Maybe it's my hair.) In the times that Matt did not think I was his sister, he fluctuated between realizing that I was his best friend Mello and thinking that I was some character from one of his videogames.

Anyway, he's still coming off of his flu and, although he's not contagious, to any bystander without the back-story he appears to have a mild cold. And he uses so many tissues that he and I have to take turns emptying out the trash bin in our room every day.

Keeping that in mind, you can understand how it's not very pleasant to have to walk down about five hallways just to dump the trash bin out… _every day_.

And today as I was walking down Hallway No. 3, I accidentally tripped and dropped the bin.

Tissues went everywhere.

And _I_ had to clean them up.

And they were _Matt's_ tissues.

I really almost just left the bin and the tissues there, but I realized I would get in a lot of trouble, so I had to pick them all up, all twenty-something of them, and put them back in the bin. I was so disgusted, I ran all the way to the huge garbage bin outside, dumped the trash into it, ran back to my and Matt's room and washed my hands, over and over again, for a good solid ten minutes and used half a bottle of hand sanitizer.

And I'm still not allowing myself to so much as touch my face with my hands yet. Ugh.

Oh, I can hear Matt coming. Brilliant. Revenge will be sweet, especially with my chocolate back.

Mels out.

MIZUKI'S NOTE:

Review please? I brought neko-Near with me!

Near: Review, nya. Please? For Near-chan, nya?

Me: Very good, Near. Here, have some Pocky.

Near: Nya nya! (eats Pocky) nom nom nom.

Me: Anyone who reviews gets Pocky and gets a kiss from Near. On the cheek. The poor little boy hasn't had his first kiss yet, so I would be most obliged if you did NOT kiss him on the lips, thank you very much.

Near: I wanna kiss someone on the lips though, Mizuki, I've never tried it, nya… (blushes)

Me: No. No you don't. I will not allow it. (to readers) But you can huggle him as much as you want. He's squishy and fun to hug. (hugs Near) ta-ta!


	3. Strawberry Gashes

It's me again with the disclaimer~

I don't own.

Sorry about the wait for the new chapter!

Thanks to:

**LeahKeehl13: **Thank you! I really want this to be funny, so I guess I'm succeeding, right? Enjoy your kiss from Near!

**Rockangel777: **Here's your L plushie—(hands plushie) and yes, apparently Mello is feeling very germaphobe-ish. But you would be too if you had to pick up someone else's tissues.

**J is for Jeevas**

**Miss Bright:** Yes, actually, it was named after the Spongebob thing. However, I wasn't thinking of Harry Potter when I did the bathroom tile thing.

**BloodlyCherryBlossom**

**Aya Toshu: **Thankies! I really do try to keep everyone in character.

**SecretYaoiLoverInc: **Ahaha, um… It's not meant to be slash. I suppose many of the chapters have seemed/will seem a little bit that way, but… it's not intentional. And no, it doesn't disgust me. I just never really thought about it.

**Chocolate quente**

I just want to get one thing straight. I have no idea where I'm going with this and it's gonna be pretty random with most probably no storyline. Just saying. Also this chapter starts out light but gets a lot darker toward the middle, so no flames for Mello's mood swings please!

* * *

MATT'S E-JOURNAL! KEEP OUT!

Journal,

I have no idea how, but somehow Mello figured out how I got his chocolate, where I hid it, and, most importantly, that it was me, not Near. Of course he didn't apologize to Near, but I got to be tortured as I watched Mello smash the controllers to my games, break every wire and every chip piece by piece, and throw my DS in the fountain. Oh, Lord help me. I just kind of sat in my emo corner and cried the whole day. Well, at least Mello didn't break the games themselves.

I had the most disturbing dream, like, in _history_ last night. In fact, it's so disturbing I don't think I should say it.

…Whatever. It's just a computer anyway, it's not like anyone's reading this.

I had a dream about Mello dressed as Princess Peach. Yes, earrings and gloves and all. Which basically equates to Mello in drag, except it was _princess_ drag. And he was drinking _tea _and _giggling_ like a five-year-old _girl_.

Ew. It hurts my eyes just thinking about it.

I woke up sweating and about to throw up. In all honesty, I was scared to go back to sleep after that, so I stayed up and played video games in my head for the next five hours until they called us down for breakfast. (Remember, Mello smashed the controllers.) I know, lame, but it was better than doing nothing.

When I finally went down for breakfast, Near was sitting in the spot that Mello usually occupies. Mello had come with me to the dining hall and the second he caught sight of Near in his seat he just about blew up. "What does that little sheep think he's doing?" he hissed angrily. Near noticed Mello and just kind of stared blankly at him until Mello marched up and grabbed him by the front of his pajama top

"Get outta my seat," Mello growled. I tried to intervene—it was nine o'clock in the morning and I really was not in the mood to watch Mello beat up a poor innocent kid—but I was knocked aside by Mello. Near's silence seemed to be feeding his anger.

"_Get outta my seat_," Mello repeated in a tone that meant certain death. Near didn't budge and Mello cocked his fist back like he was going to punch him, and then it all happened really fast: there was a weird noise from Near, like a cross between a gasp and a yelp, and the swish of clothing and a _fwump_ and suddenly Mello was _sitting_ on Near.

I felt really bad for Near, because as anorexic as Mello looks, he's pretty heavy. Trust me, trying to drag him through the hall to one of his classrooms is like trying to drag a cow. Near looked like he was suffocating under Mello's weight and was trying and failing to shove him off.

"Had enough yet?" Mello said, looking backwards at Near. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was obviously enjoying seeing his rival in pain.

Near was struggling to breathe but didn't answer. This made Mello even angrier.

"Answer me, you stupid little sheep!" Mello yelled. He grabbed one of Near's hands which were shoving uselessly at him and dug his nails into it. Near bit his lip so hard blood dribbled down his chin but he still didn't give in. Finally Mello, in a rush of fury, got up and slapped Near across the face.

Near fell on the stone floor and there was this awful crack. Now that Mello was off of him, Near was finally showing signs of pain: little agonized whimpers were coming from his mouth, in between gasps for air. The whole dining hall was silent as Mello glared down at Near. He gave him one last kick in the ribs, making Near cry out in pain, and plopped himself down on the chair that he had successfully stolen from Near. As if nothing had happened, he motioned for me to sit in the spot next to him.

I looked from the chair to Near and shook my head. I know I'm Mello's best friend, but that doesn't make me his dog, even if I act like it sometimes. I picked Near up and carried him to the infirmary—I could see Mello gaping at me from the reflection in the windows, but I didn't really care at this point. When the nurse saw Near, she gasped. "What happened?" she asked, so I told her the story—most of it, I suppose. I left out Mello's name. The nurse shook her head in wonder and helped Near into a hospital bed. "What some people do," she muttered angrily as she gave Near a painkiller. "Here, love, take this. You'll feel better."

Near gulped down the pills with some water and rasped, "Thank you. You too, Matt."

"Anytime," I told him.

I couldn't stand to watch the nurse tend to the injuries my best friend had given him, so I left.

Sometimes I wonder why Mello acts that way.

-Matt

~~MELLO'S NOTE~~

For once in my life, I am so humiliated.

Matt thinks I'm a complete jerk. And reading all that, he's got me pretty convinced that I am. I guess the whole thing started out innocent—me angry, Near silent—and somehow it got to the point where Matt had to carry Near to the infirmary because _I_ was too selfish to do it.

I don't know if I can bring myself to apologize to Near, though. How do you apologize for something like _that_? Seriously.

I dunno. It's not like Near's a good friend of mine, obviously, so I can't just go up and say, "Hey, look, sorry for hitting you in the lunchroom today," because it's not really that simple when it comes to Near. But I can't just let it go either.

I feel really crappy right now. I need some sleep.

Mels out.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for the AAANNNNGGGSSSSTTTTT. I just read a chapter from Denuan4Eva's lovely fic _My Autistic Brother_, so my style's a little darker today. Just highlighting on the fact that Near and Mello don't exactly have a healthy relationship, but I'm toying with the idea of making them become friends over the course of the story.

Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Recoil

Hey everybody! I'm back! (evil laugh, mwa ha ha)

If I owned Death Note, I would not be writing a FAN Fiction.

I know I take a long time to update—thank you for being patient!

Thanks to:

Mochi-Bunny

GameSpazzer—Thank you for the review!

Sweet Discord—Thank you! I'll listen to the song, hee hee.

Overshadowed Medallion—Thank you for the review

Natsu-no-yuki—Thank you for the review!

GreyNobody

Rockangel777—Thankies and I hope you feel better!

No-one-is-special—Thank you for the review! I like getting feedback on my story.

Madigan Keen—Thanks! Enjoy your kiss ;)

Obsessive018

Almiaranger

Zephyrbolt—Yeah, I feel bad for him too. I feel guilty for putting him under such misery. (goes into emo corner and cries) Okay, I'm back.

Whee, I took a lot of liberty with Mello's attitude last chapter… Whatever. (It was fun and it was SO WORTH IT! …For me. Probably not Mello.)

* * *

MATT'S E-JOURNAL! KEEP OUT!

Journal:

I haven't written in a while, sorry.

Near is recovering. I went to visit him in the infirmary the other day—he had a cast on his arm and didn't look the best, but he's getting better. He'll probably be let out today or tomorrow. Mello seems apologetic. There was a bar of chocolate on Near's bedside when I came to visit him. I asked him who put it there, and he just replied that he hadn't noticed it until I pointed it out. He said that someone must've come when he was sleeping. Near was lying about not noticing, of course—Near notices everything—but I think he was too embarrassed to admit it. Or something. I don't know.

Roger is furious with Mello—so furious that he called Mello into his office. When Mello came back, he was in a foul mood, so I suppose it didn't go well. (I replied to his angsty thirteen-year-old-ness with a mocking "Aww, does ickle Mello need a _hug_?" and got a kick to the shin.)

Mello's grades have been dropping since last week (when Near got hurt) and he actually _failed_ his English test. At this rate, I'm on the fast track to being the second in line, and Mello knows it—he blames it on lack of sleep, but every time he gets a paper handed back to him with a big red _C_ on it he gets more frustrated than ever. I think it's starting to go in a vicious cycle.

On a brighter note, L is coming day after tomorrow. They told us yesterday and I'm surprised the orphanage didn't explode from Mello's excitement. I've only ever seen L in person once—Mello and Near see him more than I do. My first impression of him was, _This sleep-deprived, sugar-addicted, disheveled-looking guy is who we're trying to be like?_ But L is really cool. I'm sure I could say more about him if I knew him better, but I'm probably lucky just to have talked with him once or twice.

Linda has been drawing more—I wouldn't put this in here, except that I've been finding her drawings all over the orphanage, like she ripped them out of her sketchbook and accidentally dropped them. Most of them are everyday objects and random people she sees, but a good chunk of the ones I've found are of Near: Near in the hospital. Near playing with robots. Near building a dice tower. Near looking forlornly out of the window.

That girl really likes Near. You can tell she tries to make friends with him, but he's so closed-off.

Everything's pretty much fine over here, except for Mello's attitude. He was stomping around angrily in the second-floor bathroom yesterday—no comment on that one. I approached him later and asked him what the heck was going on, and he just muttered something about "stupid map stupid hot water tap stupid stupid stupid" and slunk off, wringing his hands and muttering like a maniac.

Again, no comment.

The bells are ringing seven o'clock. I have to go down for dinner.

-Matt

~~MELLO'S NOTE~~

Okay, the first thing I'm going to say is: just for the record, I do _not _wring my hands and mutter like a maniac—I was just angry, is all.

Apart from Matt blabbing about my grades (I tried to cut it out. Matt is a computer geek. I can't edit it even when it's over here, as I'd need some other password to do that and I'm really not in the mood. I can only copy-and-paste ALL of it, so wipe it from your brains.) I don't think there's a lot of stuff in here that I can be ashamed of, and I'll tell you why: as I already said, I am _not _crazy.

In fact, I consider myself a genius.

I found a map in Roger's office when he was chastising me about Near. He left to go to the bathroom and told me to stay in my spot, so I did, for once—and it paid off. See, on his wall, he had a map of the Wammy house. As I looked at it, I could recognize every room—except for one. The map was dated about twenty years ago, and it said that here was a room behind the second-floor bathroom. (I don't know how I didn't notice it all the times I'd come in before.)

I had to find out, so when he got back I sat through Roger's speech, left, and headed straight for the bathroom.

The way the map had placed the room would put the door right behind the sinks. I thought that this was probably like something out of an old mystery novel, so I looked for discolorations in the wall, felt for loose bricks, and turned on all the taps, one at a time and then all at once.

Did I ever mention that the hot water in those taps comes out, like, _boiling_ hot?

I had clumsily placed one hand in the sink basin when I turned on the last faucet, and the water came out burning and scorched my hand.

And that's just about when Matt came in.

So, yeah, maybe I was in a bad mood that day. So what?

…Here's to hoping Near gets better, because I'm sick of feeling guilty. Not that I'm worried about him or anything. I'm not worried at all.

Mels out.

* * *

Mizuki says:

REVIEW.


	5. Chamber of Secrets

Hello people of the world.

Sorry for the VERY, VERY LONG wait (as usual). I admit, I have not been very busy. Nope, just lazy.

I'm not making dedications or anything this time, since I accidentally deleted a huge chunk of my reviews (oops). I don't think it registered up until now. (Can you tell how scatterbrained I am?)

Anyway, here's Matt's diary!

* * *

MATT'S E-JOURNAL! KEEP OUT!

Journal:

It's pouring down sheets out there, and in a creepy place like the orphanage, lying around listening to the thunder and watching the lightning isn't exactly the most fun thing to do, so I'm writing right now.

So, I was kind of thinking about something weird: lately, people have been coming up to me and joking about random stuff. Not just any random stuff: random stuff that happened to _me_. That I didn't _tell them_. Kind of strange, isn't it? I think I'm losing my memory. I don't remember telling most of them any of this stuff. There was even this one chap that I don't even _know_ who joked with me about Mello in princess drag. I mean, seriously. This is just _weird_.

There's some new thing on the news—some crap about a couple of criminals dying from heart attacks in unusual conditions. I think it's a bunch of bunk—what's the big deal with a couple criminals dying from heart attacks? It can't be _that_ uncommon, the poor saps were probably either bored to death in prison or stressed to death on the run—and besides, it's in _Japan_. We're in _England_. But word has it that L is looking into it, so I guess there's some hidden intrigue to the whole case that I'm not seeing right now.

Speaking of L, he actually did come to the orphanage. You should have seen Mello—he looked like L's puppy, following him around, always on his heels, asking him questions and trying to gain favour with him. It was sort of ridiculous, but I think L was amused. He answered all of Mello's questions and assured him that he was a genius to boost his rather low self-esteem on the subject, though he did seem innately interested in Near.

Near, of course, was polite and respectful, and seemed mildly interested in what L had to say, but Mello insists that he didn't act like he cared enough. That's just Near for you, I suppose. L and Watari, who came with him, showered all the kids with sweets, especially me, Mello, and Near. We all now have about a year's worth of candy in our rooms.

Oh, by the way, Near is out of the infirmary. I can't say that he and Mello are on _good _terms, but they're not mortal enemies for the time being, so that's settled for now, I guess. I think Mello is finally starting to warm up to our albino amigo.

I do hope Mels and Near get along better from now on. It would make my life a heckuva lot easier.

And, finally, I was extremely surprised today to learn that Mello had found a hidden doorway in an upstairs bathroom. He explained why his hand was burned and why he was muttering like a madman and it made sense, mostly. The door was hidden behind a particularly large mirror on the bathroom wall. We went inside the room to find it dusty, old, and musty-smelling. It was medium-sized. Mels and I aren't really sure what we're going to do with it at the moment. Maybe some kind of secret club or something? I dunno. But I wonder who we'd invite…?

Not Near, that's for sure. At least for the time being, anyways. And not Linda. She's sweet but she's sort of dumb. She only came here because she's an art genius. Besides, she's a girl, and girls like ponies and rainbows and fairies and stuff, right? So that wouldn't do at all.

Well, that's all I really have to ramble about at the moment, so I suppose I'll just have to make do with a relatively short entry for today. Besides, the storm is clearing up, so I'll be able to fall asleep.

-Matt

~~MELLO'S NOTE~~

Ha _haaaa_! Matt's so confused! I feel a bit bad for him. The poor guy has no idea about the E-Journal being on the Internet as of now. I was there when that one bloke asked about me in princess drag, by the way. Needless to say, he was in the infirmary in ten minutes flat.

About that secret room I found. I went into it yesterday afternoon and figured out that even though the room looks really sturdy, the walls are super-thin, which means that you can hear everything going on around the room. Of course you can hear noises from the bathroom, which isn't very pleasant, but you can also hear stuff from, like, four different rooms too.

I reckon one of them is a classroom, because when I went in there, I heard an adult teaching English or something. (Saturday school?) I also heard people talking from inside the dorms that the room is next to. I figure that there are, maybe, two dorms that you can listen in on.

And then I realized that I could hear stuff from Roger's office too. Apparently it was on the other side of the hallway from the room, and I can hear _everything_. When I went in the new room, it seemed like Roger was making a phone call. Something about that new Japanese case. Whatever. I left when I figured out what he was talking about, because that case really does seem like a bunch of bunk. It can't be that important, can it? It's not like this case is life-or-death for me. I'm probably not even going to be involved.

I would also like to clear up the fact that I am not L's dog, thank you very much. Matt and his exaggerations! First he calls me a madman, then he calls me a puppy. I would punch him for it, but, again, I can't let on that I know about this stuff. I am also not on good terms with Near. I will never be on good terms with Near. I maybe sort of might have been a little nice to him in classes and at lunch today, but that doesn't mean anything.

So… as Matt said, not much to talk about, in terms of today. It was pretty uneventful and rainy and gloomy. Meh. I suppose that's it for now.

Mels out.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
